All of Eternity
by Dynamo the Fox
Summary: Just a little idea.  It is a retelling of a terrible accident a few years ago.  Mostly Sonic's POV.  SonAmy Oneshot.  Small Tails X Cream


**An Emerald's Energy**

**Don't worry, still doing my other story. Just… got an idea for a one shot**

**Story mostly in Sonic's POV. (_-_) Will indicate the change to normal POV**

_**Let's Go!**_

"'Hi, Sonic!' A cheerful pink hedgehog said to me.

As I returned a greeting, thoughts raced through my head. My eyes tried to stay looking at her face to avoid those cold, metallic features. The things that the evil Dr. Eggman did to her… while I thought I was saving Tails. I got there just too late… I was just rushing into the building to hear her screams… those bloods chilling screams… they still haunt me. Her body… now almost entirely made out of metal. The only thing left was most of her head. Thankfully Tails had been able to build this suit to take place of the unfixable body parts. Three years it had been since that incident. I had learned not to beat myself down and blame it on me, but it was still hard. Even through this, I secretly held feelings for this girl. What could I say? It was her personality. Well, and at least that evil machine's blades left her beautiful face untouched. Oh how I would love to kiss that beau-

'Sonic? Are you there?' She asked worriedly.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine.' I sent back an obviously lie-filled reply.

'Is something bothering you? Anything you want to tell me?'

'Amy, there's something I have to tell you. Secretly, I have loved you for all these years. I'm sorry for ignoring you for all this time. I just hope that you would accept my apology and love me back, because I love you Amy!' No. Of course not. Mr. Brave ol' Me wasn't 'brave' enough to tell her that.

'I'm fine Amy. Just leave me alone for a little bit. I'm gonna go run.' Is, of course, what slipped out.

'Okay, Sonic.'

I know she knew that a run meant I really did have something on my mind, but I went anyway.

_During the run_

I couldn't believe how I had just acted. I had told her to go away, lied to her, and avoided my feelings once again. I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I pulled out the blue chaos emerald I had, and clutched it in my hands. I let the feeling of its power course through my veins. It felt like a drug, so that's why I've tried to stop doing it. I suddenly felt the normal weakness come, and dropped to my knees. Then that odd feeling of shaky energy and power made its way in. It felt good. Really good. The energy made me burst off at weird, fluctuating speeds. Then, after a few moments of that feeling, the crash came. All of my energy was gone, and I stumbled. I leaned against a tree to stay up while a regained myself. After getting balance, I stood normally. My hand started to reach for the emerald again, but its partner stopped it.

'No. Cannot do that again.' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the blue rock of energy and threw it on the ground to resist the urge. I kneeled to think of my next move. I eyed the emerald, and its position, lying angled, tip pointing to my right arm, took me straight to a flashback.

_'Wunning-wunning-wunni-wunni-wunning!' A small, four year old blue hedgehog sung to himself as practiced getting faster and faster. He came to a halt_ _when he saw a sparkle in the tall grass. 'Wut was tat?' The curious child said as he peeked at a blue rock _(currently lying in the same position as the one in front of the Sonic of today) _'Is tis…' the toddler gasped 'A Chaos Emewald! I gotta show daddy!' He cheered as he held it in the grass. He felt the energy go through him as he stared at it. I was still gleaming in the light, when, all of a sudden, it was shot out of his hands! The tot looked around to see a gray robot holding it and laughing. 'Hey! Tat's mine!' _

_ 'Not anymore kid!' The robot continued to laugh_

_The little boy, determined to get his prize back, darted toward the robot, only to have it step out of the way. He tried again and again, but kept failing. He did realize one thing, though. Each time he got to the other side just a bit quicker. _

_ 'Hey, I'm getting fasters!' He realized. 'Wut if I twy…' the young Sonic crouched down into a football-like stance, and he blasted off so quickly that there was a blur. He caught the robot by surprise, and snatched his goal right out of its arms. The hedgehog then attempted something his father had just taught him: a spindash. He lowered to the ground in a ball and started spinning at an incredible speed. He shot off into a blue ball of death and slammed right into the dazed robot, causing him to explode._

_ 'Tat's why you don't mess with Sonic ta hotdog!'_

I shook myself out of the flashback to find that the emerald was gone and to hear a cackling in the air above me.

'Having a little blast to the past Sonic? Well, prepare to go back into the Dark Ages!' The evil doctor gloated with the emerald in his hand.

'What do you think you're up to this time Eggman!' I yelled up to him

'Oh, nothing, unless pouring a chemical over this emerald to deplete it of all of its energy and have it send the chemical to the others to take away all of the stupid animals of Mobius's power so they have to stay under my rule to use my power counts as being up to something, does it?' Dr. Eggman blurted out that mouthful with a smile tugging at his lips.

'Hey, you said that at your space amusement WAIT WHAT?' I am embarrassed to say was my reply.

'Yes, you, your stupid friends, and the rest of all of Mobius's people will have absolutely no power, since the Chaos Emeralds are the source of it all, am I correct?' The doctor continued explaining. 'If you want power, which I am most certainly sure you do, for that stupid little Tornado of yours, you will have to live under MY rule! Hoo hoo hoo! Finally! I will have triumphed!'

I then decided I had to do what I had to do. I jumped up to his flying machine and hopped into the inner area with Eggman. But, alas, I was too late. He poured the substance over the emerald, and it suddenly lost all of its qualities. It lost its glow, its color, heck, it wasn't even translucent anymore! It was just… a rock. An everyday rock. Then, little blobs of the chemical, fourteen to be exact, came out of the rock. One big one headed for Angel Island in search of the Master Emerald. The other thirteen went in search of the seven Super Emeralds and Six remaining Chaos Emeralds. I knew it was the end of all of the emeralds, but there was no way I was letting this scumbag win. I grabbed one of his containers of the acid and splashed him with it, and he immediately started to turn gray. Not just hair. The entire body. He grabbed another one and threw it on me. I knew we were both about to meet our ends, so I spindashed through his ship, causing it to exploded. I surprisingly survived, and, my body still graying, crawled out of the wreckage, and stood. I saw the now just a lump of rock on the ground, and it all hit me. I thought of you, and rushed off to your place. I sped in to find you breathing heavily on the couch, the metallically sounds from the inside workings letting themselves be heard. We both looked frighteningly into each other's eyes, mine graying and yours in pain. I sat next to you and revealed all of my secret feelings to you. You smiled through your pain, and each shared our first and only kiss as Mobians, and we both passed on in each other's arms," (_-_) Sonic smiled as he wrapped up his story.

"Thank you for telling me that, Sonic." Amy thanked her blue hero.

"No problem. I would love to tell you how I fell in love with you every single day." Sonic grinned wider and gave a thumbs up.

"And I would love to listen to it. I love you, Sonic." Amy kept praising.

"And I love you, Amy." Sonic said and gave her a quick kiss.

The couple returned to watching their friends party their hearts out on Mobius. Today was the first anniversary of the defeat of Eggman. The rest of Mobius had learned how to create power from Eggman's old machines, but had worked together to make it green.

"Truthfully, I am surprised they are this happy. I mean, they deserve to be happy, but, this is also the same time we came here, Sonic." Amy sounded kind of scared to question happiness.

"I quickly wrote a note on the way there and set it on your table. I told them to be happy. We didn't just die. We died for the death of Eggman, what we have wanted all along. I asked them to party on this day, not mourn. I can see that both Tails and Cream are hiding a little bit more sadness than the rest, but I can see they have each other!" Sonic finished that last part with a wink as he watched the two hold each other tight while there face randomly lit up from the bursting fireworks. "The rest of them have found loves too, it'll make it easier for them."

After a little bit of silence, it was, of course, broken. "I'd love to speak to them again. In time, maybe," Amy said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know, but you have to remember, you don't want to cut their lives short just so you can see them," Sonic stated wisely.

"I know, I'd just love to tell Cream how you and I are doing!" Amy said in a tone as if she were standing right next to her best friend.

"Yea, and I'd love to tease Tails about his little crush on Cream!" Sonic said with his signature smile.

Amy started to giggle, but then froze. "Sonic, I don't think it's just a little crush anymore!" She said pointing to the other world and starting to get a big smile.

Sonic darted his head to look, and he saw something he was NOT expecting. Tails and Cream were nervously tilting their heads closer, both of their faces bright red. Finally, their lips met. It didn't just end there, though, as it was the longest kiss the two hedgehogs had ever seen. Ever. It seemed to last for minutes, the fireworks actually stopping and a spotlight being shown upon them by none other than Knuckles the Echidna, barely breathing through his intense laughter.

"GREAT JOB CREAM! YOU GO GIRL!" Amy screamed frightening Sonic and causing him to chuckle at the same time. "Sonic, let's try beating that."

"Wha-"Was all he got out before his lips were locked with Amy's in the best kiss he had ever had from her. After awhile they broke, and Sonic smiled. "I love you and your kisses so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Me too, Sonic. Me too."

**Yay. It's done. And it's WAY too late.**

**Snuck in some TailsxCream! My favorite!**

**Personally, I liked writing the flashback the best.**

**Believe it or not, but this started out with me, a sonic figure, little chaos emerald, and a robot. So the story pretty much built itself around the flashback!**

**Ok, I've gone long enough**

_**-Dynamo the Fox**_

_**The sequel to Heavy Rain: Heavy Mud**_


End file.
